Doctor Phantom
by RainaGara
Summary: The Doctor and Danny meet and have to save Amity Park and Danny's friend Darkfeather together, but how does the Doctor know Darkfeather,and can they ever be there normal selves agen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story hope you like it. It is a Danny Phantom and Doctor Who cross over enjoy!:D

Chapter 1 :

On a moon less night Danny Phantom was battling a large ghostly cat being.

''What have you done with Darkfeather?'' Danny questioned as he shot his ecto beams from both of his hands.

''She is fine but as for you and every one else in this town lets just say your going to get a little harry! '', a dark figure stated as he raised his hand sending out a blue and green wave into the night sky, to envelope the town of Amity Park.

10 minuets earlier….

A small wooden blue box appeared, out stepped a young thin man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. "Well, it took a 100 tries but I am finally here in Amity Park, home to one of the coolest heroes of all time. And now I can finally meet him." The Doctor said aloud. The Doctor then straightened his bow tie and proceeded forward. "I should check with the local folks to see if I got the time right. I hope I didn't come too early or too late." The Doctor pondered as he walked to the Nasty Burger. But when he looked up in the sky he noticed beams of green energy were lighting up the night sky. "I guess I came at the right time and point of space to finally meet the ghost boy!" the Doctor stated as ran towards the source of the energy beams.

The Doctor only realized that there was a blue and green wave covering the town until he was hit by it. He was thrown to the ground by the force of the impact, and fell unconscious in the Nasty Burger parking lot.

Meanwhile …

Danny Phantom covered his eyes with his hands to shield them from the blue and green light waves. Unfortunately the beams hit him like a car and Danny Phantom was sent flying into a side of a building. As he slumped to the floor unconscious he changed back in to Danny Fenton.

"No one can stop me now! Not even you ghost child Ha Ha Ha!" The Dark figure evilly chuckled as he starred at Danny Fenton. Who had slowly begun to change into some thing else.

See what happens next in this amazing story next chapter coming soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**As the suns raises fell on the town of Amity Park, the people with in where waking up.**

**Danny slowly blinked a wake. "Whoa what happened last night?"Danny thought as he rubbed his paw on his head. "Wait paw I have paws when did I get paws, and fur?"Danny said as he looked over him self. " I am a cat! How did this happen?" Danny said looking at his small black, white tipped tail. He then remembered the events of last night. "The blue and green light?" He then remembered that the light waves covered the entire town. "This is so wrong I have to see if I am the only one in town who was turned in to a small … fluffy... cat?" Danny thought as he ran towards the Nasty Burger.**

**Moments before...**

"**That was a dusey. OK I have arms legs paws tail and pointed ears I am a cat, that's new considering that I did not regenerate. So how did this happen?Ooh the blue and green light waves or was it the green energy beams?" the Doctor pondered as he got to his paws. "I wonder who the light waves and the energy beams belong to, hope fully the energy beams belonged to the Ghost Boy and not a Grask, that could be very bad news. I have to find the ghost boy, but where to start looking?" the Doctor questioned the air as if it had the answers written in front of him. The Doctor continued to pace in circles in the Nasty Burger parking lot.**

**Unknown to the Doctor, Danny was headed strait for him.**

"**Oww Whoa watch where you are goiiinnnng." the Doctor trailed off. He looked down to see a young black and white cat no bigger than he was.**

"**I am so sorry sir I am so sorry" Danny said picking him self up off the ground. But that is when the Doctor saw it, the DP emblem on the young cat's shoulder. It was the same DP emblem on the Ghost Boy's black and white jumpsuit.**

"**That's OK here let me help you." the Doctor said assisting the young cat as best he could with out possible thumbs.**

"**By the way my name is the Doctor what is yours?" the Doctor asked as he sat down and curled his tail over his front paws.**

"**My name?" Danny questioned he then looked at himself ,"He must have seen my emblem, why dose it have to be there?" Danny thought to himself as his eyes locked on to the ground."My name is Danny Phanhandmm." Danny mumbled the last part so he could still hid that he was Danny phantom.**

"**What?"the Doctor murmured. He was hurt,"Every one tells me there name even the Dalects and they hate me. What did I do to make him not like me so much that he would not tell me his name?" the Doctor thought to him self.**

**Danny felt bad as soon as he made eye contact with the Doctor. He could see that the Doctor looked bothered that he did not get Danny's full name. Danny took a deep breath and sighed. "My name is Danny," he flinched, "Phantom." **

**The Danny Phantom protector of Amity Park?" the Doctor's eyes widened with excitement, "Cool! Now I do not have to search for him." the Doctor thought.**

"**Yes?" Danny said."This is the worst time to have screaming fans fallowing me and chasing me up and down the … Hey wait he is not attacking me?"Danny thought to him self.**

"**What are you doing Danny?" the Doctor chuckled.**

"**Nothing just when anyone hears that I am Danny Phantom they freak and tackle me with shear fan excitement and thought you were going to do the same."Danny admitted as he quickly sat up. He sat with his tail covering his front paws like the Doctor, who had launched into speech mode.**

"**It is a great honor to meet you, I am a big fan, but I need your help."**

"**What why" Danny interrupted.**

"**I have three reasons, first I don't know this town as well as you do. Second a blue and green light wave just turned every one in town in to a cat. Third I am the protector of the universe, just as your the protector of this town, and my friends Amy and Rory are some where in Scott land, I can not save any thing with out a friend. So what do you say want to save your town, and possibly the world together?" the Doctor cocked an eye brow.**

"**I guess we can partner up." Danny said.**

"**Good OK, then fallow me!" the Doctor said as he ran towards a big blue box. Danny fallowed close behind the Doctor as best as he could.**


End file.
